Crewman
James T. Kirk|2267|Shore Leave}} Crewman was an enlisted rank of often limited responsibility or entry level duties, used by service organizations in various cultures, including Starfleet. In Klingonese, this rank was comparable to the rank of bekk in the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) Though not only a rank, the term "crewman" on many occasions was used as a generic term used to refer to any member of a crew, as was the case of Vina, an individual who was listed on the expedition as "an adult crewman" in 2236. ( ) This was especially true of numerous Starfleet crewmen, who, regardless of rank, officers and enlisted personnel alike, were referred to as "crewman". ( ; ; et al.) James T. Kirk referred to Yeoman Teresa Ross as a "crewwoman" when discouraging Trelane's attentions towards her. ( ) In both the 22nd century Earth Starfleet and the later 24th century Federation equivalent, the rank of crewman was further broken down into several classes: crewman, 1st class, crewman, 2nd class and crewman, 3rd class. ( ; ) During the late 23rd century, a Starfleet crewman may have also been rated as an able seaman. ( – ) In addition, the similar rating of able crewman was used during the 22nd century aboard Earth Cargo Service merchant ships, such as those operating under the Earth Cargo Authority. After his less-than-impressive dealings with the Nausicaans in 2151, First Officer Matthew Ryan of the freighter was demoted to able crewman in order to have to earn back Keene's trust. ( ) In 2151, Commander threatened Lieutenant Malcolm Reed that he was going to "bust your ass back to crewman, second class for insubordination," though Reed countered, "Be my guest. I could use a little less responsibility." ( ) Two years later, Jonathan Archer gave Reed the same warning, heeding that, "If I were the kind of captain you think I should be I'd bust your ass back to crewman," following Reed's critique of Archer's command style. ( ) When Q abducted Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2365, and described his desire to join the crew of the , he expressed being "Ready and willing. Able to serve..." Picard interrupted him, inquiring, "What would you do? Would you start as an ordinary crewman?" ( ) After Chakotay and Seven of Nine became romantically involved in 2378, and Seven was injured, Chakotay offered to arrange for her to have extra time to rest, noting that he was in charge of the duty roster. Seven expressed that she felt "it would be inappropriate to allow our personal relationship to affect your command decisions," to which Chakotay agreed they should keep things professional, before asking for her report. Following her report, and in keeping it professional, he told her "That's good news, Crewman," to which she responded, "Yes, sir." ( ) List of ranked crewman * Botax (able seaman) * Branz (able seaman) * (able seaman) * (able seaman) * Cunningham (crewman, 2nd class) * (crewman, 1st class) * (crewman, 3rd class) * (able seaman) * Daz (able seaman) * (crewman, 3rd class) * (able seaman) * Jarkra (able seaman) * (crewman) * (able seaman) * Marva (able seaman) * (crewman, 2nd class) * Rogg (able seaman) * (crewman, 2nd class) * Straeth (able seaman) * (able seaman) * Suryan (able seaman) * (crewman, 1st class) * (crewman, 2nd class) * Unai (crewman) * Vell (able seaman) ;See also * Starfleet crewmen Appendices Background information Gene Roddenberry pushed the assumption that "every man and woman aboard the is the equivalent of a qualified astronaut, therefore an officer." (The Making of Star Trek, p. 209) Reiterating, this was most typically in The Original Series, where it was evident that a "crewman" was less of a reference to a rank than it was a general term for any member of the crew. One example appears in the episode , where Kirk noted Lieutenant as "Crewman Jackson" in his captain's log, and referred to the missing Lt. Sulu and lieutenant commander Scott as "my two missing crewmen" (vs. "officers"). Although Star Trek has often been ambivalent about enlisted ranks and insignia, the term "crewman" has been in use since . Visually, any crewmember with the rank below lieutenant, most notably ensigns, wore no visible rank insignia, with the exceptions of CPO Garison and lieutenant junior grade Joe Tormolen. Though in the case of , Benjamin Sisko quickly identified Miles O'Brien, who wore no insignia on his sleeves, as an "ensign". Information pertaining to the "able seaman" rank originated from Robert Fletcher's personal costuming notes (p. 9, seen here) and later confirmed in multiple lots sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. In , it was established in dialogue that Simon Tarses was an enlisted crewman who had not gone to the Academy; he had a blank collar. This lack of rank insignia for crewmen and noncoms was used throughout Deep Space Nine and Voyager, although chief petty officers were occasionally assigned different insignia. Several rank insignia were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a crewman second class patch. Finally, as ranks established in Star Trek were mostly based on the ranking systems of "real world" militaries, the following may also be true: The title of "crewman" was the lowest enlisted rank, subordinate to a petty officer. In comparison to infantry ranking systems, this rank was approximately equivalent to the grade of private. External links * * de:Crewman es:Tripulante fr:Recrue ja:乗組員 nl:Bemanningslid pl:Załogant sv:Besättningsman Category:Military ranks Category:Titles